Icy meets Jack Frost
by Silentmagician1
Summary: Icy remembers everything. Jack realizes what is happening to the children. He meets Icy, who fixes his staff for him so he can help her.
1. Chapter 1

HI! I was thinking that what if something even more extrodinary to Jack Frost's sister. Enjoy!

She looked around her and saw some girls and...she remembered. The other white haired girl with blue eyes was named Silent. The girl with her hair back in a ponytail was named Lightning. The other blonde was named Light and the purple eyed girl was named Darkness. Then she remembered her name. Her name was and is Icy.

Jack Frost loved how the children could see him now. Soon he knew they were disbelieving again. Jamie even stopped believing. It soon came to be that Sophie, Jamie's little sister, was the only believer. Soon the other guardians gathered. Before they left however, they heard Sophie speak of something they didn't understand. She said,"But we promised Icy that we would believe in the guardians!" Jamie seemed to be struck with a sudden wave of belief. The others still stared in disbelief. Jack then turned to leave. Then he saw her. He saw the woman draped in black watching them.

He remembered her from somewhere but couldn't put his finger on it. "Guys. Look,"he whispered. They looked at her. He then saw her expression. She seemed to be in between a emotion of sadness and disappointment. She lifted her hood off her head and he could see her face perfectly. She had silverish white hair and bright blue eyes just like him. Her lips were so blue that they seemed to be in a severe state of frostbite. She was looking at the children and got a tiny smile on her face. Then the woman spoke directly to Sophie. "Hello my little friend. It seems that you were the only one who remembered."

Sophie turned and squealed. The others looked at the direction her face was facing. "ICY!"yelled Sophie. Sophie ran up to Icy and Icy caught her in an embrace. "I missed you!"cried Sophie. "I missed you, too, Sophie,"Icy told her. The others came up to them and it seemed that they remembered to believe as well. "Well well well,"said Icy, with a smirk on her face as she looked up. "It looks like you broke that promise children. Now, Sophie is the only one allowed to get to go to my pond on Christmas Eve. Then Icy froze and rose to her feet. Her face now filled with caution and a serious look.

"Children! To my pond. I sense evil coming this way!"she exclaimed. Jack was surprised how the children did what Icy told them. They ran into the forest. Icy yelled,"And don't stop till you get to the pond!" When the children were gone, she transformed into her offense state. You could barely see her true self anymore. Then Pitch Black and some other evil looking people came out of the woods. "YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING!"shout one of the men. "Well well well. Looks like the Queen AND Goddess of ice is challenging us again. Icy, we'll get you yet!" "Don't be so sure,"said the figure that was Icy.

Then a evil woman threw a darkness sphere at Icy. Icy quickly shouted,"Ice Interier!" The dark sphere froze in mid-air and Icy threw, what seemed to be icicles, at them. It them and the went back a few steps when it hit them. Icy changed back to her orginal form. But instead of a black cloak, she wore what seemed to be a jogging bra and a miniskirt. She quickly put on ice skates and skated away faster than lightning. Jack just stared at the direction she went. He was amazed about how fast the woman went. He wondered where she went.

In Antartica, Icy cried her tears of ice in the trench after many days. She couldn't hide EVERY child in the world FOREVER! Then she heard a yell and a bump next to her. She turned her head to her right and saw Jack Frost. He got up and looked at her. He went up to her and wiped her frozen tears away. He turned to his staff and sat down sadly. He began to cry in great tears. She wouldn't stand to see him cry like this over his broken staff. She got up and touched the two ends and put them together. She then cried on it and it froze together and regained its power. She went up to him and put his staff in his face. "I think this staff is yours,"she said. He looked up in surprise and got up on his feet. "How...how did you?" "It was simple since I am the Queen and Goddess of Ice."

"What is your name?"asked Jack. "My name is Icy. My collegue calls me Icy Princess. What is your name?" "Um..Jack Frost." "Hmm...That was my older brother's name but I haven't seen him since I was 4000 years old. Or 4 years old if you count my age in goddess years."

To be continued... 


	2. chapter 2

HI! I'm back. Please enjoy the second part to this story.

Jack just stared at Icy. }Her brother is missing?{was all he could think. "I need your help. The children are in danger!"Jack told her. Icy's eyes widened. She knew that this was bad. As she began to become frozen with fear for the children, her lips turned blueish. Jack noticed this but didn't mention it to her.

Well, she began to calm herself and she bolted without saying a word. Another girl, that looked similar to Icy but had green eyes, came down. She sighed,"Why does Icy try to avoid the goddess realm's council? I guess she went to go help Sophie and beat the crap out of Pitch. Just like she did yesterday when she caught him trying to give Sophie bad dreams. I better go after my sister."

When she bolted as well, Jack quickly went back. He was upset and he quickly went to his friend's house for help. Her name is Flarine. She was around to help Jack's little sister, Illy. She opened her door and looked at him. He knew that she already knows. They both flew off the find Icy and her friends.

By the time they got there, Icy was already beating the crap out of Pitch. He could barely even touch her. Flarine looked at them and finally threw a fire ball at them. Icy moved the moment she saw the fire going toward her. Thankfully, when she is on skates that she skates faster then lightning and Lightning herself. She was faster then anyone...except if you count Silent teleporting.

Pitch was far less fortunate. He was thrown to the floor unconscious. Icy just smiled with her red lips and said,"Well, you took care of him for me. If you'll excuse me, I have to start running from Firishia and my sister, Snowly." She then bolted on her skates with Snowly and Firishia running after her.

Jack just blinked as she went far ahead of them. Then North, Tooth and Bunny hurried over. Jack explained what had happened. North didn't understand why Flarine didn't just help in the first place. Tooth was wondering if the children were safe. And Bunny was wondering why Icy looked a lot like the female version of Jack. Then unexpectedly, Flarine started talking for the first time.

"Maybe I should tell you about why I protected that little boy. It's because of Jack's sister. Eight years after Jack became invisible to the world. She disappeared. And I never have seen her since."

They just stared. "It's true. We were skating on the river. The ice began to crack under me. I screamed and my friend, Clemy, tried to reach me. She couldn't reach me. Illy went on the ice to help me. She told me to reach for her hand or else she couldn't reach me. I did as I was told. We linked hands and she threw me to shore. I lost a permanent tooth that had a cavity. I hide it in the backyard so you wouldn't find it.

"She did a few tricks on her skates and took a bow. Then I saw her face become stricted. She looked to her left and gasped. She turned to us and yelled for us to run. We didn't till she told us that it was an avalanche. I stopped just far enough and called her name. She was trying to help Clemy when the avalanche hit them. I can't remember how long I yelled their names. By the time I found the others, Clemy was already dead.

"A fireman came and told us that they couldn't find her body. I asked who's. They said they couldn't Illy. Malissa told me after words that she had seen Clemy fall under the ice. She also said that she saw Illy fall in the pond where Jack died. They broke every piece of ice they could. They broke the ice of the entire pond. But Illy's body wasn't there. At night, the horrible scene I had witnessed replayed in my dreams until I died. I remember in my dreams that I would yell her name and run back to try and help her. But she kept getting further and further away. I remember waking up screaming so loud that my family had to calm me down or i wouldn't stop. After that, for the last 5 years of my life to now, I never saw Illy again."

To be continued...


End file.
